A Genjo Sanzo's Story
by TheShiraYukiHime
Summary: Conjunto de relatos cortos centrados en Genjo Sanzo para la comunidad 30vicios. Enjoy! n.n
1. Inicio

_001. Inicio._

—Maestro Kômyô, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó uno de los aprendices cuando notó que el hombre se había detenido.

El resto de los monjes que iban en la comitiva se detuvieron, contemplando al maestro con impacientes expresiones. Kômyô Sanzo, sin embargo, tardó en responder. Miraba fijamente el río que pasaba cerca de ahí, a un lado del pedregoso camino.

—No es nada —respondió con una amplia sonrisa, reanudando la marcha. Mentía, por supuesto. Desde hacía un tiempo que no paraba de escuchar una voz en su cabeza, llamándolo. No sabía quién era ni qué quería; sólo estaba ahí, nombrándolo con persistencia.

Los discípulos y sacerdotes que lo acompañaban lo miraron algo desconcertados. Eran conscientes de que el maestro siempre había sido una persona extraña, así que supusieron que no debían darle más importancia al asunto. En ese momento la prioridad era continuar el viaje, pues tenían que llegar al siguiente pueblo antes de que la noche cayera sobre ellos.

El maestro los seguía de cerca, aún intrigado por aquella voz que resonaba en su cabeza y que nadie más parecía escuchar. A cada paso que daba la escuchaba con más claridad. Era la voz de un niño, de eso estaba seguro. Lo llamaba con insistencia, casi con desesperación. A momentos lo escuchaba tan fuerte en su mente que le impedía escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

—Eres una voz muy persistente —murmuró con diversión.

—¿Dijo algo, maestro? —preguntó otro de sus discípulos, girándose. El monje sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, haciendo que el aprendiz se encogiera de hombros para luego devolver la mirada al camino. El maestro era extraño, pero por alguna razón ese día lo estaba aún más.

De repente, Kômyô Sanzo se detuvo. El resto de los que viajaban junto a él lo miraron sin comprender, interrumpiendo la marcha también. El monje estaba ahí, inmóvil en medio del camino, volviendo a fijar la mirada en el río que corría no muy lejos de ahí.

—Maestro Kômyô —dijo uno de los sacerdotes con impaciencia—, debemos continuar al siguiente poblado.

—Enseguida —respondió el maestro levantando una mano y moviéndola con calma. El sacerdote se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que el hombre no tenía intenciones de continuar con el viaje hasta que terminara de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Sin previo aviso, Kômyô comenzó a caminar en dirección al río, a paso apresurado.

—¡¡¡Maestro!!! —lo llamaron sus aprendices, siguiéndolo.

El monje no los escuchó, o por lo menos, no se dio por enterado. En vez de eso, apresuró la marcha, de modo que cuando llegó a la rivera del río estaba casi sin aliento.

—Maestro Kômyô, ¿qué hace? —preguntó uno de los monjes entre jadeos, mirando desconcertado al maestro que en ese momento examinaba la rivera, piedra por piedra— Si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo caerá la noche antes de que podamos encontrar un lugar donde dormir.

Él, en cambio, no dio el menor indicio de prestarle atención siquiera; de todos modos, no le importaba si llegaban tarde a su destino. La voz retumbaba en su cabeza. Aquel ser que lo llamaba no estaba lejos y estaba resuelto a encontrarlo.

Repentinamente, el llanto de un bebé interrumpió sus pensamientos, y la voz que poblaba su mente desapareció instantáneamente.

Kômyô Sanzo se levantó desconcertado, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia la criatura que lloraba desconsoladamente. El resto de sus compañeros de viaje lo siguieron, sin entender aún qué sucedía.

Un pequeño niño de sólo unas pocas semanas yacía a un lado del río, lloriqueando a todo pulmón. El maestro Kômyô se agachó frente a él, mirándolo con ternura.

—Calma, ya estoy aquí —le susurró mientras acariciaba sus rubios rizos. Como respondiendo a su tacto, el bebé calló—. Eso es. Me has estado llamando todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?

El pequeño lo miró aún hipando, con sus profundos ojos color violeta.

—Eres muy molesto, ¿lo sabías? —dijo el monje con una amplia sonrisa, tomando al bebé.

Sin prestar atención a las miradas de sus acompañantes, el monje Kômyô comenzó a caminar de vuelta al camino que habían estado siguiendo.

—Espere excelencia —dijo uno de los sacerdotes, siguiendo al maestro—, ¿acaso se llevará al bebé?

—Por supuesto —respondió, arqueando una ceja. "¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso no era obvio?", pensó desconcertado.

—Pero no puede —agregó otro, notoriamente nervioso—. El abad se molestará mucho.

Kômyô Sanzo bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño que sostenía en los brazos, comenzando a hacerle morisquetas.

—No me importa.

—No podemos encargarnos de él.

—Yo lo haré.

—Pero maestro...

—Son muy escandalosos —murmuró Kômyô Sanzo, arqueando las cejas.

Los sacerdotes y aprendices callaron enseguida. El maestro, por su parte, comenzó a aventar al pequeño, haciendo que éste soltara pequeñas carcajadas.

—Maestro... —murmuró uno tímidamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Kômyô era de esas personas que cuando decidían algo era imposible convencerlas de lo contrario. Sólo les quedaba esperar que el bebé no les trajera muchos problemas.

—Eres una criatura muy agradable —comentó el maestro con alegría, sin despegar la mirada del pequeño—, creo que te llamaré Kôryu...


	2. Lluvia

_002. Lluvia._

Si había algo que odiara más que a Goku en estado hiperactivo, era tener que encargarse del papeleo. Si había algo que odiara más que el papeleo, eso era la lluvia. Lamentablemente para él, ese día llovía, debía encargarse del papeleo y Goku andaba hiperactivo.

—Sanzo¡mira! —exclamó el pequeño, apuntando emocionado hacia la ventana— ¡Está lloviendo!

—Puedo darme cuenta de eso sin que tengas que armar este escándalo... —murmuró irritado el rubio, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Definitivamente ése era uno de los tantos días en los que hubiera sido mejor no levantarse. El clima parecía haber ejercido una mala influencia en el niño, pues apenas habían aparecido las nubes negras en el cielo, éste había comenzado a saltar por todas partes, sin darle tregua alguna a su sanidad mental.

Goku, por su parte, continuaba mirando a través de la ventana, como cautivado. Sus ojos brillaban con expectación mientras contemplaba las gotas caer.

—Sanzo¿crees que nevará?

—No lo sé —respondió el monje de mala gana, tratando de concentrarse. Al paso que iba, caería la noche antes de que pudiera terminar con todo el papeleo; y con Goku distrayéndolo, más tardaría.

Detestaba el papeleo. Odiaba tener que leer esos horribles informes que sólo hablaban de cosas aburridas y que no le importaban en lo absoluto. Sólo trámites y trámites¿por qué diablos tenía que encargarse él de ellos, habiendo tantos sacerdotes en el templo que podían encargarse de esa tarea?

—Dime Sanzo —volvió a decir el muchacho con curiosidad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos en el justo momento en que dirigía una maldición al viejo abad— ¿Hakkai y Gojyo vendrán a vernos si nieva?

—No lo sé ni me interesa.

El chico lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, molesto ante su indiferencia. Volvió la mirada a la ventana, cuando un fugaz pensamiento apareció en su cabeza haciendo que abriera sus ojos de par en par.

—¡Sanzo! —exclamó Goku repentinamente. El aludido levantó la vista, encontrándose con el pequeño a sólo pocos centímetros de su rostro. Tan cerca estaba que podía sentir su respiración golpeándole el rostro. Los ojos del chico brillaban con tal emoción que el monje se preguntaba si acaso estaría a punto de explotar (y bien si lo hacía, a ver si con eso dejaba de molestar)—¡¿Crees que si vienen podremos comer Sukiyaki?!

—¡¡¿Puedes callarte de una vez, maldito mono?!! —gritó el rubio perdiendo finalmente la poca paciencia que tenía, comenzando a golpearlo con su abanico. Una prominente vena apareció en su frente, mientras su rostro se crispaba con enojo— ¡¡No haces más que hablar¡¡¿Acaso no ves que estoy trabajando?!!

Goku chilló, alejándose con rapidez del monje.

—Sanzo, eres un gruñón —se quejó, llevándose las manos a su adolorida cabeza.

Sanzo simplemente le dirigió una fulminante mirada, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a los labios.

Tal vez, si dejaba de llover, Goku saldría a jugar y entonces podía continuar con el papeleo. Miró por la ventana, con el ceño contraído.

Realmente odiaba los días de lluvia.


	3. Reglas

_003. Reglas._

—¡Vuelve aquí, pequeño mocoso! —se escuchó gritar a los sacerdotes del templo esa soleada mañana de primavera.

Sanzo se llevó una mano a la cabeza, previendo lo que venía. No podía ser de otra forma: Goku había vuelto a hacer enojar a los monjes y, para variar, tendría que ser él quien interceda a su favor para calmar la ira de los religiosos. Maldijo el momento en el que aceptó que Goku se quedara en el templo; no hacía más que darles problemas.

Se levantó de su escritorio justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría de golpe y aparecía un pequeño niño lleno de tierra, cargando algo peludo entre las manos. Antes de que Sanzo pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el pequeño se ocultó tras de él con una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

Al instante siguiente una tropa de sacerdotes irrumpió en la habitación, deteniéndose de lleno al notar la irritada expresión de Sanzo.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez? —preguntó el rubio.

—Ha vuelto a traer un animal al templo —respondió uno de los sacerdotes, ligeramente atemorizado.

Sanzo suspiró. No era la primera vez que sucedía eso y, por supuesto, tampoco sería la última.

—Está bien, yo me encargo —murmuró entre gruñidos. No hacían más que darle dolores de cabeza.

Los sacerdotes se retiraron de mala gana, dirigiéndole fulminantes miradas al pequeño que en ese momento les mostraba con mofa la lengua, protegido por Sanzo.

Cuando los pasos de los monjes ya no se escuchaban, Sanzo se dio vuelta encarando al muchacho.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces? —le preguntó, malhumorado.

Goku sonrió, mostrándole la bola peluda que tenía en sus manos.

—Mira, Sanzo —dijo el chico con entusiasmo, claramente sin prestar atención a la furiosa mirada del rubio—. Es un cachorro, lo encontré esta mañana.

Sanzo arqueó una ceja, mientras contemplaba la bola que Goku le mostraba. Efectivamente, se dio cuenta de que era un pequeño cachorro de perro cuando éste se movió ligeramente.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que está _prohibido_ traer animales al templo para que realmente entiendas que no debes traerlos bajo ningún concepto? —murmuró tratando de mantener la calma, aunque sin poder evitar que una vena se marcara en su sien.

—No es necesario que me regañes —murmuró Goku taimado, desviando la mirada—, eso ya lo sé.

Sanzo lo miró, mientras un tic nervioso se manifestaba en su ceja. Si ya lo sabía, pues ¿por qué se afanaba tanto en romper las reglas una y otra vez?

—... ¿Entonces? —preguntó Sanzo, ante el silencio del muchacho.

Goku se encogió de hombros, mientras comenzaba a acariciar el pelaje del cachorro que tenía entre las manos.

—Estoy aburrido —murmuró al fin. Levantó la mirada tímidamente, esperando quizás alguna respuesta (violenta) de parte del rubio. Como éste sólo se limitó a mirarlo, continuó—. Los monjes siempre están molestándome y tú siempre estás ocupado; no tengo con quién jugar y me aburro.

Sanzo suspiró, mientras volvía a su escritorio.

—Dejaré que se quede sólo por hoy. Pero debes prometer que mañana lo devolverás a donde sea que lo hayas encontrado¡y no volverás a traer otro animal!

El rostro de Goku se iluminó, mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó, saliendo de la habitación.

Sanzo se quedó mirando el lugar donde segundos antes había estado el niño. Sabía que luego tendría problemas con el resto de los sacerdotes, quienes le reprocharían por ser tan blando con el muchacho, como siempre solían hacerlo.

Y qué más da. De todos modos, si para algo servían las reglas, era para romperlas.


	4. Escape

_004. Escape._

Había veces en las que el monje Genjo Sanzo deseaba escapar. Escapar de sus obligaciones, escapar del ruidoso mocoso que arruinaba sus momentos de paz, así como su salud metal. Escapar de esos fastidiosos monjes que no hacían más que criticarle sus vicios y su carácter tan poco usual para el religioso que se supone que debería ser. Escapar de ese par que no hacían más que molestar, uno con sus molestos comentarios siempre sarcásticos, el otro con esa sonrisa pegada en su rostro, de modo que nunca sabía qué pasaba por su mente.

Sólo tenía que caminar, atravesar aquella puerta y no prestar atención a lo que los demás le dijeran. Sería una molestia, por supuesto, pero ignorarlos y seguir su camino era una opción mucho más sensata que dispararles hasta que se callaran. Después de todo, seguía teniendo el rango de "Sanzo" sobre sus hombros, y no sería propio dispararle a un grupo de religiosos simplemente porque "eran ruidosos". Luego la libertad.

El problema venía ahí¿Qué haría después? Viviendo fuera del templo, no le quedaría más remedio que conseguir un trabajo puesto que lo más probable era que los Tres Budas cerraran su cuenta, lo que implicaría no más tarjeta dorada de cupo ilimitado. Trabajar significaría gastar tiempo y energía haciendo una tarea para otra persona, que si bien de seguro la encontraría inútil, tendría que hacerlo si quería ganar algo de dinero. Se vería obligado a vivir en una pensión barata, enfrentándose regularmente con una mujer de mediana edad, regordeta y de pésimo carácter que estaría a cada rato recordándole pagar la renta, que está atrasado, que lo echará si no paga, mientras él solo podría responder que los cigarros son caros, que pagará eventualmente, que deje de molestar o ya vería.

Luego, una fría noche de luna nueva, terminaría por perder la paciencia y en un arranque de furia le dispararía a la señora. Craso error, porque a partir de ese momento sería considerado criminal, y tendría que vivir prófugo de la justicia. No le quedaría más remedio entonces que refugiarse en las montañas, alimentándose de animales silvestres y viviendo en cuevas. En primavera y verano no tendría problemas, pero en invierno, con las nevazones...

—¡¡¡Sanzo!!!

La puerta se abrió violentamente, sacando al monje de sus pensamientos. Goku apareció, con una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

Sanzo no tuvo que usar mucho su imaginación para saber que había vuelto a hacer enfadar a los sacerdotes, y que posiblemente ellos no tardarían en aparecer exigiendo explicaciones. Se paró lentamente, preparando su discurso de antemano. Después de todo, era la historia de todos los días; por lo menos, un montón de monjes enfadados eran mucho mas fáciles de tratar que una casera malhumorada.

Tal vez, la vida en el templo no era tal mala después de todo.

xXxXxXx

¿Alguna vez escucharon esa canción que dice "No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda"? Bueno, yo NO estaba muerta (aunque tampoco de parranda n.nu).

Perdón por la excesiva demora en actualizar; supongo que la universidad me ha jugado en contra. Desde ahora pretendo actualizar una vez a la semana, así que si para el próximo sábado no he puesto nada, siéntanse libres de acosarme todo lo que quieran para que lo haga (xD).

Muchísimas gracias por leerme y también por dejar sus comentarios. Me alegra mucho saber que les gustan los relatos que escribo. Agradezco también la paciencia que han tenido y bueno, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	5. Caramelo

_005. Caramelo._

—¡¡¡Sanzo!!! —exclamó Goku con los ojos brillando de emoción.

En ese momento se encontraban en el mercado de uno de los pueblos camino a Tenjiku para renovar provisiones y comprar aquellas cosas que hicieran falta para el viaje. Sanzo no tuvo que pensar mucho para adivinar lo que había tras la mirada del chico. Cuando sus ojos brillaban de esa forma, sólo podían significar una cosa.

—No pienso comprarte ninguna golosina —aclaró el rubio con molestia, sin siquiera mirar la tienda que el muchacho señalaba.

—¡¡¡Pero Sanzo!!! —comenzó a lloriquear Goku.

—Sanzo, creo deberías comprarle un dulce a tu mascota —rió Gojyo, apoyando el brazo en el hombre del monje—; si no, acabará por buscarse otro dueño.

—No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión —murmuró irritado el aludido, apartando el brazo del pelirrojo.

—¡¡¡Maldito Sanzo!!!

—Un caramelo no hará nada malo —dijo Hakkai, sonriendo nerviosamente. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que el chico de ojos dorados hacía un escándalo, pero no era agradable cuando pasaba en un lugar tan atestado de gente como lo estaba en ese momento el mercado.

—¡¡¡Jodido calvo de ojos caídos!!!

Una vena apareció en la sien de Sanzo latiendo con molestia. Las personas que pasaban por su lado le dirigían miradas reprobatorias para luego mirar con lástima al pobre muchacho que lloriqueaba por su dulce, como si se tratara de la típica escena del pequeño-niño-inocente-que-sólo-quiere-su-golosina y el adulto-tiránico-que-teniendo-el-dinero-no-quiere-comprarlo-porque-no-le-da-la-regalada-gana. Y después de todo¿qué maldita obligación tenía él de comprarle el dichoso dulce? Maldición, estaban viajando para detener la resurrección del gran demonio Gyumao, no para perder tiempo en un maldito mercado por la culpa de un maldito caramelo.

—¡¡¡Maldito monje corrompido¡¡¡Te irás al infierno por esto!!!

—¡¡¡Pedazo de mono idiota!!! —chilló Sanzo, finalmente perdiendo la paciencia— ¡¡¡¿Si compro tu maldita golosina, te callarás?!!!

—Sí —respondió Goku, con sus ojos brillando nuevamente de emoción.

Sanzo suspiró, mientras el chico lo llevaba casi a rastras a una tienda de caramelos. Quien haya decidido que debía viajar con aquel pequeño descerebrado rumbo al oeste, lo pagaría muy caro; tanto literal como figurativamente.

xXxXxXx

¡Yo de nuevo!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!


End file.
